Harmodius and the Treasure Hunt
by iamthegang
Summary: What happens when Treasure Hunt Day arrives in Equestria? NOTE: This does not have any characters from Friendship is Magic. Instead it involves my OCs from deviantart.


Lord Harmodius soon recovered from battle after defeating Lord Drakhetor to see Seraphina watching from afar, applauding softly.

"Well done," she remarked and Harmodius blushed slightly in embarrassment at her praise.

"Thank you, Seraphina. Drakhetor is a very intense threat to defend against during an invasion," Harmodoius replied and Seraphina stood up with a stretch.

"Harmodius, I have a question," the Space Star Sister said and Harmodius looked at her, becoming intent.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Today is Treasure Hunt Day. Lemmy, Franklein, Ragnarok, Jasmine, Whopper and Valkyrie are still sleeping. Me and my sisters, Persephone and Katherine, stayed up late last night making lots of goodies to be hidden around Everfree Forest. You wouldn't mind helping me find spots to hide them, would you?" Seraphina asked and Harmodius looked at her, thoughts clogging his brain. _She asked me to help her?! I…I promise not to act like an idiot out there… I mean…I like Seraphina, a lot, and I do not want her thinking I am goofing off... I am nervous already-_

"Harmodius? I asked you a question," Seraphina said and Harmodius wanted to slap himself as he was erupted from his thoughts. _I am so stupid! I forgot she is not really patient. My fault…why must I be so foolish!? _

"Yes. Sure, I would like to help, Seraphina. What do we do first?" Harmodius stammered out and Seraphina gave him a smile, which only made him more nervous.

"Follow me for a second," the Space Star Sister beckoned and Harmodius nodded before keeping the fast pace with Seraphina. They were silent until they entered a hidden temple and Harmodius could see six bags along with one that was filled with goodies. Next to them were eight party hats with various shapes and colours.

"Oh Harmodius, you see those party hats?" Seraphina asked and Harmodius nodded.

"You gotta put one of them on," she continued and Harmodius suddenly felt like giggling aloud.

"You really get into this Treasure Hunting spirit, do you not?" Harmodius asked with a small chortle and Seraphina shook her head amusedly.

"It was Persephone and Katherine who imposed the idea that this time those hiding the goodies have to wear party hats," she replied and walked over to the table.

"Come on now, grab a party hat and put it on," Seraphina instructed and Harmodius blushed as he went over to a stone table, putting a pair on.

"Are they on right?" Harmodius asked after Seraphina put her own party hat on and she looked at him before nodding.

"Yes, so let's grab the box, the other party hats, and the guests' bags."

Harmodius did just as she asked and soon they were walking through to go to Everfree Forest. Harmodius just spotted a creature snarling at him with the most irritable look on its face and Harmodius glared back before continuing to follow Seraphina.

"Place the guests' bags here and take a few goodies from this box," Seraphina directed and Harmodius nodded before doing just as she asked.

"Now, go find a place to hide them and don't put them somewhere they won't ever find it," Seraphina said as she took a few goodies of her own.

Harmodius was all ready to go, but Seraphina stopped him.

"Now, you must also stealthily sneak pass unnoticed when you go to hide them," the Space Star Sister instructed and Harmodius gave her an annoyed look.

"Sorry; it's weird. That's the rules though. Go on, old man. I'll be on my way to hide them as well," Seraphina continued with a small giggle before retreating.

"Well, at least I do not have to do this by myself. Might as well get started,"

Harmodius spoke softly aloud as he watched Seraphina retreat to find a hiding spot for each of the goodies. The elderly Qilin began to sneak and look for a hiding spot, feeling somehow giddy.

_I still can not believe she asked me to do this, however ridiculous it may be. There are lots of other residents she could have asked to do this,_Harmodius thought as he found hiding spots for his goodies. He sneaked back to the box once he was done finding hiding spots for his three goodies and saw Seraphina coming back as well.

"Seriously, why must we sneak like this?" Harmodius grunted as he stopped sneaking to grab four colorful goodies.

"In case one of the guests wakes up and sees us, thinking the Bush Babies are out hiding the goodies," Seraphina replied and Harmodius suddenly laugh nervously, making Seraphina do so manically.

"We look nothing like Bush Babies. Tell Persephone and Katherine that we are not that stupid," Harmodius said and Seraphina wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. She laughed some more before quelling her giggles and chuckles, getting serious again.

"We are wasting time and we still have aplenty of goodies to hide. Now, get on with it," Seraphina replied and with a teasing grin she pushed Harmodius to get going. Harmodius hissed at her before retreating, grumbling.

Once all the goodies were all dispatched and hidden Harmodius and Seraphina met back up at the Everfree Forest boundary, looking exhausted but relieved.

"That is done. Now what is next?" Harmodius asked, eager to spend more time with Seraphina, not wanting this to end so soon.

"Let's wake up the gues together now," she answered and Harmodius blushed before following her inside.

"All guests! Time to wake up! The Bush Babies came!" Seraphina called out in a sweet voice and Harmodius felt the need to add, "Do not let the Bush Babies think you have forgotten them!"

Suddenly a white monkey rushed over to them, an eager look in his face.

"Oh Lemmy, you are always so prompt," Seraphina giggled and gave the yeti a pat on the head. Lemmy smiled and soon Franklein, Ragnarok, Jasmine, Whopper, and Valkyrie soon came over and gathered around them.

"So Harmodius, would you care to tell them what they must do this year?" Seraphina said suddenly and Harmodius blushed as six faces looked up at him.

"Well…I spoke with the Bush Babies…they told me that the goodies are in different hiding spots this year. I asked them if there were any rules and they said that you all have to wear party hats to keep in the Treasure Hunting spirit," Harmodius explained and Seraphina went outside to grab the party hats and come back in with them. She and Harmodius began to hand them out and everyone put the hat on, giggling at each other.

"Now, you must go out and find those goodies," Harmodius instructed and the six eager brawlers raced into the Everfree Forest to get a quick start on the goodies. Harmodius and Seraphina both followed to watch them, smiles on their faces.

"Can you believe that this is only the second year this Treasure Hunt has been started?" Seraphina asked and Harmodius shook his head, as watching Franklein and Ragnarok work together to find the goodies.

"I know. It feels like we have been doing this for years," Harmodius replied and he looked back at Seraphina, catching her eyes with a smile.

"Sneak! The Bush Babies also told me you have to sneak as you look for the goodies!" Harmodius called out and soon the guests were sneaking, smiling and laughing.

"Harmodius, I think you would be a very good teacher for those guys," Seraphina said suddenly and Harmodius blushed at her implication.

"Why?" Harmodius asked, his face red, feeling nervous as he looked at her, and Seraphina smiled.

"They listen to you as if you are their own parent. I find that remarkable. The first time Persephone, Katherine and I took forever trying to teach them what to do because they wouldn't pay attention. But this time…they listened without hesitation," she replied.

"I guess because they admire me… Then again I know not for sure," Harmodius replied, feeling confused as well.

He and Seraphina stood there, watching as the guests made shouts of joy as they found a goodie or groans when someone else did and they didn't.

"How many goodies are left?" Ragnarok asked meekly as he came over and after catching Seraphina's wink Harmodius replied, "Only one, werewolf, but you have to find it before they do. I am counting on you."

"Oh, yeah!" Ragnarok sneaked away and Harmodius and Seraphina looked at each other before laughing together.

"Harmodius, I haven't laughed this much in such a long time. Thanks for that," Seraphina replied as she giggled and Harmodius gave a nod.

"Not a problem at all, noble Seraphina. I am so glad I could do this with you."

Seraphina and Harmodius watched as the other kids followed Ragnarok, trying to beat him to finding the final goodie.

"Oh my, your party hat is falling," Harmodius observed with a small chuckle as he looked at Seraphina. She giggled as Harmodius came over and fixed them for her. Seraphina put her hoof on Harmodius's as he drew them away and Harmodius looked into her eyes. She suddenly leaned in and her lips touched Harmodius' gingerly. Harmodius was surprised for a moment at the gesture until he eased into it, closing his eyes and kissing her back.

Harmodius felt his head beginning to whirl and become light as he and Seraphina kissed, his hooves coming around her, bringing her closer. Seraphina's hooves went around Harmodius, completing the passionate embrace and Harmodius sighed against her lips as they drew back.

"Seraphina…I have liked you…for a while now. I was just so nervous to…tell you," Harmodius replied and a small blush appeared on Seraphina face.

"I know, Harmodius. I've liked you as well. That's why I wanted to do this Treasure hunt with you. To break the ice and get closer to you," the Space Star Sister replied and now it was Harmodius' turn to blush. Then their lips touched once more and this time their kiss became heated and deeper.

Harmodius never wanted this moment to end; he wanted to continue kissing Seraphina forever, holding her against him. Once they drew back Harmodius and Seraphina were gasping for breath and their foreheads met, pressingly lovingly against each other.

"Oh Harmodius…" Seraphina trailed off as she put a soft hoof on his beard and Harmodius put his hoof on her nose; he sighed happily. Then the sound of footsteps interrupted them and Harmodius and Seraphina sprang apart just in time to see Ragnarok, Franklein, and all the others coming back.

"I found the goodie, Mr. Harmodius!" Ragnarok called out ecstatically and Harmodius smiled at the dog-like beast as he and the other guests gathered around once again.

"Congratulations! Now Seraphina, would you mind telling them all what they do last?" Harmodius said and Seraphina smiled before replying, "Now, you must say a quick prayer to let the Bush Babies find their way home after a long day of giving all around Equestria goodies."

The guest's eyes closed and they put their paws and claws together, praying before opening their eyes before rushing back with their goodies.

"Well, that is done," Harmodius sighed with good-natured relief and Seraphina giggled, nudging him.

"Oh no, it is not. I thought about what you said about us not looking like Bush Babies. I've decided to ask Persephone and Katherine to create an Bush Baby costume just so you can wear it next year when you help me out again."

Harmodius' mouth dropped as the image came into his head and Seraphina laughed at his expression, glee lighting up her eyes. Harmodius began to laugh as well and soon they were laughing and kissing, making a new future for themselves.

"Today was wonderful and I enjoyed spending time with you, Harmodius," Seraphina replied after they just held each other close, enjoying how they felt in each other's embrace.

"I will say precisely the same, Seraphina. I could not have asked for a better time to be with you," Harmodius murmured against her lips before kissing her again.

"Let's become a couple, Harmodius. You and me, we make an awesome team," Seraphina whispered as they drew back and Harmodius nodded, feeling so happy and pleased.

"Of course, we shall," Harmodius replied before they kissed again, not caring when a stranger came by. They were in their own world, finally together, finally expressing the feelings inside them that guided them to their hearts.


End file.
